


Apart

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Funny but in a sad way, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: A very short story set in an AU where it’s still Nine in Doomsday, and someone OTHER than Donna shows up in the TARDIS.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness (hinted), Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 11





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used the ol’ “Turn to the first word in a book, that’s your prompt” trick.  
> Did you read the summary? Good.  
> Also, thanks to The DW Transcripts, since I kinda suck at remembering stuff. (Although I did paraphrase a bit, since Jack knows where he is.)  
> Enjoy the story!

“Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler...”

The connection had ended.

He slowly walked around the console, meaninglessly pressing buttons. He wanted to scream and cry and run and hide and curl up into a ball and let the years go by. He felt like he’d been stabbed with a dull blade covered in salt. Worse than that, even. 

He sighed and turned away from the console, to see the back of a coat... the coat of an old friend.

“What?”

The man turned around, confirming it was indeed Captain Jack Harkness.

“Oh! Hello, Doctor.”

“What?”

“Nice to see you again, although it wasn’t exactly where I was planning to go.”

”What?!?!”

“Looks like that bar’ll have to wait.” He said, walking down the hall to check if his room was still there.

” **WHAT!?!?!?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment. I write tons of other Who stuff, so feel free to check that out too.


End file.
